


Quebrado

by Nikiitah



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 黄金魂 | Saint Seiya: Soul of Gold
Genre: Angst, Drama, Drama & Romance, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:25:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8306759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikiitah/pseuds/Nikiitah
Summary: Asgard dejó muchas marcas, en especial a Camus que está desesperado por obtener nuevamente el amor de Milo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!  
> Antes de leer debo decirles que estos son Drabbles (tres en total) que ya en otras páginas he publicado juntos así que por eso u_u estoy colocando el nombre del Drabble para que no sea confuso (hay uno que se repite el nombre, y es que son de dos versiones :3)

Quebrado  
Drabble 01  
(CamusxMilo)

Cuando el quinto orgasmo terminó, se permitió descansar, al igual que a su acompañante. Su mirada se paseó por todo el largo de la espalda ancha y bien trabajada, donde las marcas de diente y pequeños rastros de sangre seca se podían apreciar. Pasó un dedo por cada marca obteniendo un escalofrió de su amante que por instinto se encogió sobre el colchón. Si hubiera otra forma de resolver su conflicto él estaría seguro que lo haría. Pero hasta que esa “solución” apareciera disfrutaría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance, aún si en el proceso tuviera que soportar el dolor en los ojos de esa persona. Camus no era una persona caprichosa, siempre descrito como la frialdad en persona o “témpano de hielo”. Pero cuando se trataba de Milo todo rastro de lo que su maestro forjó se esfumaba, dando paso a una persona llena de inseguridades y de emociones no aptas para ser el caballero de Acuario. Él volvía a ser Camus, un ser humano.

 

Dejando escapar un suspiro pesado, apartó su dedo y se encargó de bajar más la temperatura de la habitación hasta lograr que nuevas capas de hielo se formaran alrededor de las muñecas y los tobillos de Milo.

 

El cuerpo de su antiguo “amigo” se estremeció por el frío del ambiente logrando sacarle una sonrisa torcida. Se acercó por su espalda y acarició el abdomen, frotando, como si tratara de transmitirle su propio calor en el proceso.

 

—Te ves hermoso —susurró, deleitándose con el estremecimiento del otro— Tu ira. Tu belleza. Tu orgullo. Todo tú eres de mi propiedad. —sus dedos empezaron a hacer círculos alrededor de la areola rosada, logrando inquietarlo— Siempre colocando tu vida de lado para poner la mía primero… es admirable. Por eso no acepto tu rechazo.

 

Camus se colocó a horcajadas de Milo que tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto del techo y se relamió los labios resecos esperando una sexta ronda. Pero la intromisión de los gemelos lo detuvo, sabía que estarían buscando a Milo, pero él no estaba dispuesto a soltarlo.

 

Decidió que lo mejor era ignorarlos, solo así se aburrirían y seguirían su camino, pero no contaba con la insistencia de Kanon. Rodó los ojos exasperado y alzó su cosmo para hablarles a través de él, pero eso no logró satisfacer los caprichos de Kanon. Dio un rápido vistazo a Milo que “disimuladamente” intentaba soltarse del hielo al que fue sometido, al parecer había recobrado el conocimiento, más no las fuerzas. En otra ocasión habría gritado pero dio gracias a que se le había ocurrido congelar sus cuerdas vocales. Decidiendo que lo mejor era echar a los gemelos para así disfrutar de Milo, se vistió y salió. Milo era suyo, la “pelea” solo era un pequeño inconveniente que arreglaría y en menos de lo esperado Milo aceptaría de nuevo estar a su lado, él se encargaría de eso. Aunque eso tardara años, él no se quejaba. Lo de Asgard es el pasado, su amor no.

 

(-X-)

 

Si no me hubiera ido de su lado

Drabble 02  
(CamuxMilo) (SagaxMilo)

No era simplemente por la traición, para él había algo más aparte y tenía miedo de descubrirlo, de saber que si encontraba la razón tal vez debiera decir adiós a esa persona que por tantos años amó en secreto. Sin saberlo sus pasos lo guiaron al santuario, más específicamente a Escorpio donde los jadeos y gemidos se hacía cada vez más fuertes. Intentó pensar que se trataba de una de esas películas porno que tanto le gustaba a Kanon y de las cuáles obligaba a Milo ver pero la voz inconfundible del griego bajaba todas sus esperanzas. Con temor, se acercó hasta la habitación deteniéndose a centímetros de la puerta negra cuando un gemido más fuerte se escuchó. Abriendo despacio, asomó su cabeza solo para ser testigo de cómo Milo se aferraba a la ancha espalda de Saga mientras que éste último terminaba en el interior de su amado.

 

Sentía sus ojos escocer y salió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían con la imagen de Milo presente.

 

Era consciente que todo era su culpa, la confianza de Milo se había perdido cuando la batalla en Asgard dio inicio pero aún estaba esperanzado de poder recuperarla y luego por fin tener el valor de confesar sus sentimientos como siempre había querido, pero había perdido. Si tan solo no se hubiera ido de su lado.

 

(-X-)

 

Si no me hubiera ido de su lado

Drabble 03:  
Versión CamuxMilo) (DegelxMilo)

Nota: Este Drabble fue creado para un evento de Face, lo publico aquí para que luego no me lo plagien por tener otra pareja)

No era simplemente por la traición, para él había algo más aparte y tenía miedo de descubrirlo, de saber que si encontraba la razón tal vez debiera decir adiós a esa persona que por tantos años amó en secreto. Sin saberlo sus pasos lo guiaron a la mansión, más específicamente al segundo piso donde los jadeos y gemidos se hacía cada vez más fuertes. Intentó pensar que se trataba de una de esas películas porno que tanto le gustaba a Aspros y de las cuáles obligaba a Milo ver pero la voz inconfundible del griego botaba todas sus esperanzas. Con temor, se acercó hasta la habitación deteniéndose a centímetros de la puerta negra cuando un gemido más fuerte se escuchó. Abriendo despacio, asomó su cabeza solo para ser testigo de cómo Milo se aferraba a la ancha espalda de alguien similar a él mientras que éste último terminaba en el interior de su amado.

Sentía sus ojos escocer y salió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían con la imagen de Milo presente.

Era consciente que todo era su culpa, la confianza de Milo se había perdido cuando desapareció dejándolo a su suerte pero aún estaba esperanzado de poder recuperarla y luego por fin tener el valor de confesar sus sentimientos como siempre había querido, pero había perdido. Si tan solo no se hubiera ido de su lado.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola de nuevo!
> 
> Bueno, mil gracias por leer :) sobre "Si no me hubiera ido de su lado" sí! este fic tiene continuación, pero estaba pensando que sería un reto Pereza, ósea publicar una vez al mes (sí eso casi hago xD) pero como últimamente ando estresada y escribir me encanta voy a estar metida en la computadora y aprovecharé cada momento para escribir los fics que me faltan :3 Además que para los que leen "El Regreso de los Escorpios" voy a modificar un poco (la narración sobre todo) ¡Nos leemos en "Volver a Amar"! (que ya estoy terminando de escribir :3)
> 
> ¡Nos leemos luego!
> 
> SÓLO CRÍTICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS
> 
> ByeBye :)


End file.
